Buch des Halbblutprinzen
by GoldenerSchimmer
Summary: Habt ihr euch schon einmal gefragt, wie das Buch des Halbblutprinzen in den Schrank kam? Nein, nun, dann wird es an der Zeit. /Achtung, die Rumtreiber kommen nicht wirklich gut weg/ /OS/


Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen

Ich rannte. Mein Atem ging stoßweise und ich bekam langsam Seitenstechen. Aber ich ignorierte es. Jetzt stehen zu bleiben, wäre mein Todesurteil. Ich presste das Buch enger an mich. Mein ein und alles. Und genau das ist es was sie wollen. Es zerstören, um mich zu treffen. Das wollen sie immer, auf mich eintreten bis ich am Boden liege,- sowohl als Metapher als auch wörtlich gemeint. Aber das hier geht zu weit. Dieses Buch ist alles. Also wirklich ALLES.

Es enthielt meine –nicht meine geheimsten Gedanken- geheimsten Wünsche. Es war voller Korrekturen an dem Lehrbuch. Mein geheimster Wunsch, Zaubertränke.

Gerade als ich dachte, ich hätte die abgehängt und ich in Richtung Kerker abbog, passierte es. Ich stolperte und fiel hin. Es war egal, dass ich mir die Handflächen aufscheuerte, in dem Versuch mich nicht abzufangen, sie holten mich ein. Ich steckte das Buch gerade noch in meinen Umhang, gut versteckt, als ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Ach Schniefelus, du braucht dich doch nicht hinzulegen um uns zu begrüßen,- knien reicht auch", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang widerlich in meinen Ohren. Schleimig. Arrogant. Ich könnte bestimmt noch bis morgen so weiter machen. Sein Kumpan lachte. Das alles klang so surreal in meinem Kopf. Als wäre ich in Watte eingepackt. Ich wusste was jetzt folgen würde. Das was immer folgen würde. Das, das sich nicht verhindern ließ. Wenn noch andere Schüler da waren, demütigten sie mich eher als das sie mich ernsthaft verletzten. Die Demütigungen taten fast mehr weh als die körperlichen Verletzungen. Aber wenn wir uns allein beregneten, dann verprügelten sie mich und beschimpften mich. Das ganze war so demütigend. Aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen, irgendwann würde ich es ihnen heimzahlen. Allein das ließ mich diese Qualen aushalten.

„Hmm, was machen wir mit ihm? Hast du eine Idee Tatze?", fragte er seinen Kumpan. Tatze tat so als überlege er. Wie ich sie hasste.

„Ihr dreckigen Gryffindors", Sagte ich, das Wort ‚Gryffindor' wie ein Schimpfwort aussprechend. Aber sie lachten nur.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht Krone, aber vielleicht könnten wir ihm ein bisschen Manieren einprügeln, meinst du nicht auch?", sagte Tatze in einem Ton, als würde es nur fragen, was es heute zu Essen geben würde. Das ließ unbändige Wut in mir aufwallen. Wie konnte man nur so arrogant sein? Ich rappelte mich langsam wieder hoch und zog meinen Zauberstab. Mir lag schon ein Fluch auf den Lippen, so etwas wie ‚Rediculus', machte sehr lustige, aber auch schmerzhafte, Sachen bei Menschen, oder ‚Sectumsepra', eine meiner kleinen Produktionen. Ich will nicht zu arrogant klingen, aber ich war wirklich stolz darauf. Es hatte 5 Monate gekostet, bis ich diesen Spruch entwickelt hatte.

„Passt auf", schrie Lupin. Dieser dreckige kleine Werwolf. Vielleicht sollte ich als Rache sein ‚pelziges Geheimnis' lüften? Vielleicht sollte ich ins Ministerium gehen und gehen und erzählen das Sirus Black, James Potter und Peter Pettigrew Animagi sind? Oder vielleicht sollte ich…

„Petrificus totalus", schrien Potter und Black gleichzeitig. Die beiden Flüche trafen mich fast zeitgleich. Der Zauberstab, die Verlängerung meines Armes, rutschte mir aus der Hand. Mein ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Ich kippte nicht um, darüber war ich froh. Dennoch, ein Vorteil war es vielleicht auch nicht.

„Dafür wirst du länger leiden", lachte Potter. Ich hasste ihn. Er war so arrogant. Und wie er sich an Lily ranmachte. Lily gehört mir, nicht ihm. Der Gedanke an ihr schmerzte. Lily hatte sich von mir abgewendet, was ja eigentlich auch meine Schuld war. Ich wollte es nicht, ehrlich nicht. Ich wollte nicht sie nicht ‚Schlammblut' nennen, aber dass sie sich für mich einsetzte, es verletzte meinen Stolz. Ich wollte meine Angelegenheiten selbst regeln. Nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten, weil ein Mädchen mich verteildigen musste, weil ich es nicht konnte.

„Wer will als Erstes?", fragte Black. Seine Stimme klang schmierig in meinen Ohren. Dieser Blutsverräter. Wenn ich nicht steif wie ein Brett wäre, hätte ich mich auf ihn gestürzt. Aus ihn eingeprügelt. Bis er sich nicht mehr bewegte und sein Leben verhauchte.

„Komm Moony, du machst ja nie mit. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt mal!", forderte Potter Lupin auf.

„Aber… nein...", zögerte Lupin. Lupin war Schulsprecher, so etwas konnte ihm seine Marke kosten. Schon allein das es so etwas zuließ, konnte ihn schwer treffen.

„Hier ist niemand", lockte ihn nun auch Black. Black grinst sein berühmtes Grinsen, das Mädchenherzen höher schlagen lässt. Aber bei mir löste es eher das Gegenteil aus. Na gut, ich war auch kein Mädchen, aber mir wurde trotzdem davon übel.

„Na gut", sagte Lupin, noch immer verunsichert. Er rang mit sich. Das sah man seinem Gesichtsausdruck an. Aber schließlich gewann die Seite, die vor seinen Freunden cool dar stehen wollte. Er trat also vor mich und schlug mir mit der Faust in den Bauch. Es tat weh, aber es war nicht wirklich ein harter Schlag gewesen. Dennoch wurde mir übel.

„Na komm schon, das war doch kein Schlag!", sagte Potter, ging vor mich und schlug mir mit geballter Kraft in den Magen. Ich keuchte. Wäre der Fluch nicht, würde ich zusammen sacken.

„Jetzt mach du nochmal", sagte Potter aufmunternd zu seinem Freund. Er klopfte diesem auf die Schulter. Mit geballter Kraft von einem Werwolf geschlagen werden? Nein danke. Dennoch trat wieder Lupin vor mich, sah mir entschuldigend in die Augen, und schlug zu. Die Entschuldigung hättest du dir auch sparen können, du Bastard.

Der Schlag traf mich mit voller Härte und meinen Lippen entfloh ein leiser Schrei. Ich schämte mich dafür. Wollte ich doch keinen Laut über meine Lippen lassen. Potter grinste triumphierend. Black löste den Zauber von mir. Ich sacke zu zusammen und krümmte mich am Boden. Solch eine Demütigung. Es tat schon fast Körperlich weh.

„Hey Schniefelus, wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Black trat neben mich und trat mir in die Rippen. Der Tritt tat nicht weh, erst wunderte ich mich, aber dann viel es mir siedend heiß wieder ein- er wurde von etwas in meinem Umhang abgefedert. Black scheint das auch gespürt zu haben, denn er stockte.

„Sieh mal einer an, was hat der kleine Schniefelus wohl dabei?", fragte Black in einem kindlichen Tonfall.

„Nicht", keuchte ich. Aber ich wusste, dass es zu spät war. Widerstand wahr so wieso jetzt Zwecklos. Er griff in die Tasche und zog mein heiß geliebtes Buch heraus. Entsetzt starrte ich das Buch an. Wieso musste ich es auch heute dabei haben? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte mich. Wenn sie es zerstörten, dann wollte ich es nicht sehen. Aber seit wann gebe ich denn auf? Seit wann? Aber bevor ich mich aufrappeln konnte, sprach Lupin.

„Tatze, komm. Lass uns gehen. Wir wollten noch Quiditsch spielen. Der da wird wohl nicht so schnell aufstehen können", meinte der Werwolf, betont gelangweilt. Black warf mir noch einen Blick zu und sah dann Potter fragend an. Dieser nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und warf es auf meinen Kopf.

„Lass uns Quiditsch spielen gehen. Für den Schleim da opfere ich nicht meine Zeit.", sagte er arrogant und ging davon. Der Rest ihm hinterher. Ob es Lupin wusste oder nicht, er hatte mir so eben mein Leben gerettet. Oder nicht ganz, mein Herz hing an dem Buch, aber das war Gleichbedeutend. Aber wenn ich es weiter behielt, dann würden sie es irgendwann zerstören, vielleicht sollte ich es verstecken. Nur wo?

Ich stand langsam auf, behutsam, um meinen Bauch zu schonen. Ich seufzte tief, heute Abend werde ich wohl nichts mehr essen können. Es war so wieso egal, das Essen schmeckte eigentlich eh nicht. Immer gab es dieses Süße und fettige Zeug.

Ich nahm das Buch an mich und meinen geliebten Zauberstab, dann schlich ich die Treppen um Kerker hinunter. Wo sollte ich das Buch verstecken? Es sollte ein gutes sein, damit niemand zufälligerweise darüber stolperte und es dann mitnahm, nein. Die Idee das Buch in dem Schrank im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer zu verstecken, kam mir, als ich gerade an eben diesem Zimmer vorbei lief. Ich stoppte und ging hinein. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Naiver alte Sluggie. Aber jetzt würde es mein Vorteil sein. Hier konnte ich das Buch auch immer vor dem Unterricht unbemerkt herausholen und wieder hinein tuen. Perfekt, genau das was ich brauchte. Ich platzierte es also im Schrank und schloss diesen wieder leise. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und wandte mich ab. Hier würde es sicher sein. Das Versteckt war einerseits so offensichtlich…

Ich verließ den Raum wieder und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Potter war so ein arroganter Widerling, und Black erst! Aber ich würde mich eines Tages für die ganzen Gemeinheiten und Demütigungen rächen. Vielleicht nicht morgen oder übermorgen, aber die Zeit würde kommen.

LG


End file.
